Dido Nelnie
“I am Dido Nelnie, and this is my brother Misha, we are the children of Arana Nelnie, your sister who you banished sixteen years ago.” Dido Nelnie Merfolk siren, and legend of the Glorious Age. As the Children of Arana Nelnie, she and her twin brother, Misha were trained in the noble arts. Eventually her mother, who named her after the tides, told her of her evil aunt. The twins swore to reclaim their mothers birth right, and left for Devėr. After challenging and beating her aunt her mother returned home. During the fomorin crises she was one of the few to survive the empire's collapse. She sent warning to Noteîr Rosethorn of the fomorians. she then liberated Karnif the city she where was raised. At The Battle of Falstaf she would defeat Fellok demon of despair, and help her brother shoot Funor in the head! Bio: Early life: Dido was born to the exile merfolk noble Arana Nelnie She is the twin sister of Mishra Nelnie of which the two were inseparable. They were raised by their mother in the merfolk city of Karnif where their mother took refuge after she was exiled by her sister Aylin. The two would be taught about the world by meny tutor's One of the twins closet mentors was Kenen Tethros who trained Dido in the arcane arts. Reclaiming Devėr: Years later the twins were readied to fight against their cruel aunt Mishra having become a skilled in the blade and bow, and Dido knowing the art of the Siren. Together they marched on Devėr and confronted their Aunt Aylin challenging her to a magical duel. the duel was long and heated with both taking great injury but Dido emerged victorious burning her aunt with flames. She spared her aunt who later was slain by her brother Mishra when she tried to murder her out of rage. The twins gave the city to their mother but she did not desire to rule and so gave the city over to her close friend Denali Trition. Adventures: After deafening her Aunt she would have meny adventures across the merfolk empire. Fighting monsters and criminals alike. Fomorian Crisis: When the Fomorians bagan to invade the Merfolk empire all the great Merfolk heros were called to High queen Ailani Serana's side to face the coming troubles. She would fight alongside her brother, general Nenette Melini and meny other hero's sides during many battles but though they fought fearcy they were overrun by the hordes might. During the final battle she and her brother escorted the survinging merfolk to safety as the other heroes made a glorious last stand at Morro Sim. Afterword she would lead the Merfolk remnant in defending what was left of their people. She would warn the elven commander Notir Rosethorn of the coming danger saving many elves the same ghastly fate as the merfolk did when the Fomorians first came. She would later recame the city Karnif were she was rasid and would use the city as a headquarters where she would stage her resistance against the fomorian horde. She, along side her brother would meet with the elven Emperor Alberich Kiesel and the Dwarven high king Geir Han-Olaf’son, to discuss the plan for the battle that would become the Battle of Fallstaf. During the battle she would slay many enemies including the demon of Dispair Fellok. She would later along side her brother Mishra, the Dwarven champiron Kristof Ulfric'son, and the elven commander Kenndra Invale would fight and defeat the lord of Terror Funor. Later years: She would guid the Merfolk for meny years helping them to rebuild their cities and find some peace with their lives. She would eventuly discover the rouge half merfolk mage Talya Veni and train her in the arcaine arts She would die in the year 220 of the Era of Sorrows and be murned by the entire merfolk people, being burreid like the Emperreses of old. Personality: She was known to be quiet and wise. Letting her brother do the talking while she thought things through. Powers: Master level Wizard: She was trained by the great wizard Kenan Tethros in the Acrane arts and was one of the most powerfull merfolk wizards of the Glorius age. Siren: She mastered the merfolk are of Music Magic. Titles: Trivia: * In lore she is named after the spirit of the Tides Didon. * IRL She is named after the founder of Carthage Dido Category:Male characters Category:Merfolk Category:FomorianCrisisHeros Category:Heros Category:Twins Category:Siren Category:Adventurers Category:Merempire Category:Funorslayer